The general aim of the studies described in this proposal is to elucidate some of the processes which lead to the stimuation of cellular macromolecular synthesis after infections with HCMV and to identify the functions that may play a role in these processes. Specifically, this proposal deals with the following projects: 1. We will continue to isolate "natural" mutants which differ in the degree of their expression in nonpermissive cells and especially in their ability to induce cellular DNA synthesis. 2. The viral proteins synthesized by productively and nonproductively infected under various conditions of infected cells will be identified. 3. The synthesis of viral transcripts and mRNA species in permissively and nonpermissively infected cells, as well as the processing of these transcripts, will be compared. 4. The pattern of cellular DNA synthesis in normal and HCMV-stimulated cells will be compared. The viability of the cells induced to synthesize DNA will be determined. 5. The fate of the viral genome in nonproductively infected cells will be ascertained. The association of the viral genome (or parts thereof) with the cellular chromosomes will be probed.